


Nesting

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi misses his hoodie,Oikawa has no idea where it is (he says...)





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Who does remember this? Omg it’s been so long! But thanks to a Kudos-mail I received yesterday I felt so motivated to write for this series again, and did just that. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy ^^

“Tooru, have you seen my hoodie?” Iwaizumi called out from the bedroom. Oikawa took a quick look around and stuffed the green hoodie into the drawer closest to him. He wasn’t really fast anymore, with their little girl being due in a few days, but luckily that wasn’t necessary. Iwaizumi still rummaged through their wardrobe.

“Which hoodie? You have quite a few…” Oikawa called back.

“The green one.” Iwaizumi answered. 

“Maybe it’s not washed, yet. Wear just a different one. You have more than one hoodie.” Oikawa said, rubbing the small of his back while walking-- or more likely waddling-- over to their shared bedroom.

“Yeah… but it’s my favorite.” Iwaizumi looked at his other clothes with a frown on his face. Oikawa stepped next to him, inhaling the scent of his alpha. Lately he had an even bigger need to be close to him, but there wasn’t a way to keep him around at all times. 

Oikawa leaned forward, feeling the weight of his belly pull at his muscles, and grabbed a blue hoodie to hold it out to Iwaizumi. “What about this one?”

Iwaizumi sighed, taking the hoodie from Oikawa. “I still have to find the other one…”

“You will. If we learned something, it is that nothing gets lost for long.” Oikawa winked. “For all I know the twins could have taken it. It smells like daddy.”

“Yeah… God, their room looks like a bomb exploded there. If it’s there, I won’t find it in a long time…”

“For sure not early enough to be in time for your meeting with Daichi.” Oikawa agreed.

“And you’ll be okay here? I mean, our little girl could make her appearance any time now.” Iwaizumi stepped closer, placing a hand on Oikawa’s huge belly and rubbing it gently. A soft smile tugged at his lips. “I can feel her moving…”

“You wouldn’t like it that much if it were your bladder she kicks at.” Oikawa grimaced. Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning down to kiss Oikawa’s middle. 

“Be nice to mommy, little girl.” he said, before straightening up again. “Do you need anything before I go?”

“Yes.” Oikawa said with a grin. “A kiss. Or two, or seven.”

Iwaizumi grinned, nuzzling Oikawa’s neck. “Oh, I can help with that.” He took his time to gently kiss his omega quite a few times, before letting go. “And call me if anything happens.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Girls tend to be late, and her due date isn’t until next Tuesday. Go, and have a nice alpha-evening. I’ll call my mom and see how the twins are doing.” With the birth of their little one around the corner, the twins were with their grandparents for now. Akio and Taiyo had been delighted to spend some time in Miyagi, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew they were in good hands, and could finish the last preparations for their newest pup. 

“Say hi from me, too.” Iwaizumi said, leaning in for another kiss before getting his jacket. “I’m sure they have wrapped your mom around their fingers.”

“And your parents, too.” agreed Oikawa. Their little boys had a charme that made it impossible to resist them. Even for Iwaizumi and him as their parents it was hard sometimes.

Iwaizumi laughed at that. “Yeah. You’re not wrong there. I’ll go now. But, Tooru?”

“Yes, Iwa-chan?”

“Call me if anything feels off, okay? I don’t feel good to leave you alone…”

“Protective alpha.” Oikawa laughed. “Don’t worry about me, and enjoy a few hours away from me. I mean, I’m gorgeous, but I’m also sore and tired.”

“I bought milk bread for you.” Iwaizumi said, grabbing his wallet and keys. “I won’t be out too late.”

“Don’t worry. I have milk bread and the x-files.” winked Oikawa, and waved the alpha off. He smiled until the door fell close behind Iwaizumi, and he slumped a bit, rubbing his sore back once more. Oikawa knew that it was important to see other places than their home from time to time, and he didn’t want to be a clingy omega. He would survive an evening without Iwaizumi.

Oikawa really tried to just watch the x-files for the thousandth time and eat some milk bread, but it only held him on the couch for half an hour. He couldn’t resist that restlessness that took a hold of him, more and more in the last couple of days. So he walked through the rooms of their apartment, grabbing pieces of Iwaizumi’s clothing he had hidden there in the last week or so. Everything smelled like his alpha, and made some of the restlessness fade.

Finally in their bedroom Oikawa put the clothing on the bed, and started to arrange it until he was pleased. He clapped his hands in excitement before he nuzzled into the fabric, surrounded by his alpha’s scent. His hand stroked his belly, their pup moving inside. 

“See, little one? Now we have daddy here, even when he’s out for a while.” said Oikawa. He lied down on his side, surprised to find a comfortable position so easily, and fell asleep. Sleep had been hard to get lately, with however he lied down, something was aching. Now though, the omega was out like a light. 

A soft touch and a strong wave of Iwaizumi’s scent woke him up after a while; not his bladder or a kick of their pup for a change. Oikawa blinked his eyes open, seeing Iwaizumi crouch in front of the bed. 

“So, you don’t know where my green hoodie is, huh?” Iwaizumi said amused. 

“You’re back early…,” Oikawa said instead of answering.

“It’s not that early, really.” Iwaizumi smiled, fingers carding through Oikawa’s hair. “I wouldn’t have woken you up if I weren’t sure you’d be sleeping with your contacts in again… You looked so peaceful.”

“That was the best I slept in awhile.” admitted Oikawa. “But you’re right…”

“Then let’s get them out, and then get you back into bed. I could give you a backrub?”

“That would be heavenly.” Oikawa said.

“We have to enjoy the time we have left, huh? When you started nesting while pregnant with the twins it wasn’t that long anymore.”

“Yeah. “ Oikawa breathed, rubbing his hip absentmindedly. “But I’m ready to not feel like a whale anymore.”

“If you’re a whale, you’re the most beautiful whale I’ve ever seen.” smiled Iwaizumi, and leaned down to kiss Oikawa. “You’re gorgeous, Tooru. And you’re carrying our pup.” He stroked Oikawa’s belly gently. 

“I don’t feel gorgeous.” Oikawa yawned. “But I’m proud to carry your pup. Again.” The smile he directed at Iwaizumi was full of love, and made Iwaizumi’s breath hitch. “I love you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi climbed onto the bed, and pulled Oikawa close, their lips meeting for more kisses, and hands sliding under clothes. It would take a few moments to actually get out of bed, but neither Oikawa nor Iwaizumi minded.


End file.
